The Old Man
by AhmetOzgean
Summary: My name is Benjamin, and today I will tell you the story of one of my strange encounters.
He is, in truth, a very strange person, believed to have been a captain of East India clipper ships in his day; so old that no one can remember when he was young, and so taciturn that few know his real name.

\- H. P. Lovecraft

After a year and a half of paperwork at the Institute, I was assigned with a task. Together with three of my colleagues, more experienced and with seniority, we have to check on a possible lead to Subject Zero. The indications given by the higher-ups were vague, to say the least, and could be summed up in a few words: "If you find the anomaly (that's how they refer to someone different) you secure the perimeter and report. That is _all._ "

On my first week at the Institute, I noticed alongside the main hall twenty three chambers for only twenty two test subjects. I read about the missing one when I stumbled upon the official reports of the incident. Subject Zero. A seven-year old boy (he must've turned 8) that essentially is a living time machine. Something I've only read about in science fiction books. The boy's touch can send any living being backward or forward in time, in some cases both, resulting in instant death. For that reason you can see why we are not allowed to interact with him.

My colleagues assigned for the task are Tellerman, King and Ellis. The first two value personal gain over anything else. That is why they are skilled at what they do and why I do not wish to stand in their way in the future. Ellis, on the other hand, is more reserved. Unlike them, he prefers to work alone. Also, he's not too communicative. Only when he's drunk. That's when the real fun begins. But that's a story for another time.

For me it doesn't make sense to send four people that seem to work more against each other than together in order to find a boy. I for one have never been on the field before. Let's see how this goes...

Cauldron Town, compared to others, has a small population. So small, that everyone knows everyone. There's Mrs. Kennedy that likes her Espresso long in the morning, there's Mr. Augustus that wants to send his daughter to a good college abroad, and then there's the old man.

In the morning, the old man sluggishly lifts his feet off the ground a few millimeters forward, leaning on his trusty cane with both hands. His beard covers most of his front body. It stops at his big leather belt, revealing his cane. His small circled glasses can barely stay on his thin nose and has to push them back up every now and then. Any moment's his last breathe. His skin is so worn out and old, all of his body it's sagging. See that face? It's full of wrinkles!

Some children like to make fun of his white long hair and beard. The father of Father Christmas is one of the titles they associated him with. Others like to spread rumors of his youth, as ancient as it seems. He is the one that fought in World War 1. He instructed the Egyptians to build the pyramids. He was the first to ride the back of a dinosaur, and many more tales.

The elderly, however, stare at him with dread and wonder. Mr. Taylor, for instance, clearly remembers the stories about the old man his grandfather told him when he was young. (Subsequently, these stories were told to his grandfather by his great grandfather, and to his great grandfather by his great great grandfather.) Yet the old man is still alive, still walking the streets of Cauldron. Everyone aged, only he remained the same - or maybe, aged slowed?

This is the place we have to check. The old man was a bonus. Almost too easy to hear the rumors spreading and also, attract attention. Four men visiting a small town like Cauldron are sure to cause some murmur. Of all of us, I think I stand out the most. My first task… I hope I won't screw up.

'He must be an anomaly. There's no way he is not.' Said King.

'Can you be louder?' Replied Ellis.

'May I take your order?'

'As if they ever hear of the word "anomaly." Relax... as always.' King grinned.

'We ought to keep a low profile. Remember Aruma Town? Let's not make that happen again.' Said Tellerman. He carried his cigarette to his lips and searched through his pockets for a lighter.

'Um 'scuse me. Did you decide?'

'What happened there?' I asked.

'If you're so curios maybe you should check the archives, newbie. If that's what you're good for.' Replied Tellerman. He pulled his lighter out. 'Don't you see where we are?'

'Right! Sorry.' I said.

'Should I return later?'

'Let's order something before this kid gets upset and starts holding his breath.' King mocked the waiter.

'Um, sir, with all due respect... I am 20 years old-'

'Nobody cares kido! Your face says 14 and virgin. I'll have what he's having.' King pointed to Tellerman, still struggling to light his cigarette.

'I'll have a lighter! For Christ sake I just bought this stupid thing!' Tellerman gave up. 'Americano, please.'

The waiter reached for his own lighter. On one side it had a lunar and solar design. 'Here you go, sir.'

Tellerman grabbed it and with one flicker he victoriously lit his cigarette. Puffed a few clouds of smoke before giving back the lighter. 'Thanks.'

'I'll have a glass of water.' I said.

'What about you, Ellis?' Asked King.

As a reply, Ellis shook his head.

'Nothing.' King smirked. 'No surprise here.'

The waiter noted down our order and left. It took him 9 minutes to bring what we wanted. We stayed for 30 minutes and requested the note.

Back at our motel, we discussed the plan. According to the lead, Subject Zero was last seen in the vicinity.

'I say we check out this old man. He lives nearby. We'll kill two birds with one stone. Imagine the look on Morello's (one of the higher-ups) face when we bring him a nice gift.' Suggested King.

'I don't think that's a good idea. We weren't sent here to capture anomalies. Our task is to only secure the perimeter. And that's what we should do.' I replied.

'I agree with King. Newbie, if you're afraid you can just sit here and wait for the big boys to do the job. But remember, if you want a Christmas bonus, you have to do a little extra. Know what I'm saying?' Argued Tellerman.

Of course King and Tellerman bite more than they can chew. Ellis joined forces. I will go with them, but only until we reach the old man's house. From then they can do whatever they want. I will not stand in their way. I will stick to the initial plan. The inhabitants must be exaggerating and I am sure it's a waste of time.

We agreed to leave at night, when the darkness would shroud our movements. The gibbous moon hung illuminated over Cauldron rocking the amorphous clouds back and forth. We started to the chirping sound of crickets and to the croaking madness of ravens that lurked in the shades of the sleepy buildings.

It is fascinating how fast one's imagination can run when left alone in the night. Perhaps I should have followed my colleagues. No signs of Subject Zero so far.

Not an hour passed that I heard hideous screams fill the air. Surely, this must be the work of King. From what I've heard, he can get very violent with his targets. Poor old man... I better go and check.

Pitch black. Sounds of footsteps coming closer. It was Tellerman.

'Oh God! Oh God!' He screamed. He grabbed me by my arms. 'We made a mistake! Ruuun!'

'Wh-what are you saying? What happened? Where are King and Ellis?'

'They're dead! Dead-I tell you!' He shook me.

The moon revealed itself as it pushed a cloud away. I saw Tellerman's pale figure. It was filled with fear. One second. He froze in place. His stare stuck behind me.

'No no no... No! I'm sorry. So sorry!' He started screaming again.

I could hear a gentle whisper.

'Screaming won't do you any _good_ , but it's music to my _ears_.'

Suddenly, Tellerman pushed me back and started to the other direction. 'Take him and leave me be!'

It all happened so fast. I fell on the ground. A silhouette appeared in front of Tellerman. I saw him fall before me.

 _Drip. Drop. The sound of blood._

I departed from my colleague's body as quick as a wink. The sight gave me a supreme shock. I was trying to think, but that process was almost beyond me now.

A silhouette in front, a man with long black beard and hair. His eyes, deep as the night itself. A faint smile escaped his lips. Fangs. I thought my eyes were deceiving me when they showed me the old man with his trusty cane. The old man, rejuvenated. No wonder Tellerman was in despair.

Staring at the red stains drove me mad. I licked his blood off my hand. The crimson ichor tasted salty, yet such saltiness made it more savory. I just had to have more. I could feel my fear pass by with every lick. How? How could I like the taste of blood?

The old man moved his right hand and placed a finger on his mouth.

' _Shhhhhhh..._ '


End file.
